


You're an Orphan, of course!

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's first encounter with Mr. Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Orphan, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a companion during a drunkscapade.

"Are you Mr burr, sir?" A young man with beautiful bone structure and a body that proved he could carry a nation on his shoulders, strolled upon him in the bar. "That depends, who's asking?" He said gruffly, wondering why he had been disturbed. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir. I've been looking for you." Mr burr studied the man before him and stood at the ready, "I'm getting nervous. I am an orphan. We get nervous easily." Mr Hamilton's eyes lit up and he clasped Burr's hand, "you're an orphan, of course! I'm an orphan. God I wish there was a war!" Burr stared at him as the young awkward man blushed with embarrassment. But Burr felt a strange desire for someone as depraved as he was and was intrigued by such a pretty man. "Can I buy you a drink?" "That would be nice." "Talk less," he whispered into his ear, taking him close, so their chests were nearly touching "Smile more." He quickly licked the man's ear so no one could see it. Alexander looked at him and smiled, "Mr burr, sir..." He licked his lips. "Let's take a walk." Alexander was embarrassed to show his shackling apartment, but it was nearby and the men rushed for privacy in the heat. Burr threw the timid orphan down on the bed and started to remove his clothes. "What do you want Burr?" Alexander teased him, and Aaron leaped onto the bed to unwrap his prize. He knew exactly what he wanted. He threw Alexander's legs up over his head, displaying his hole. He was already hard. I doubt they had lube back then so through sheer will power Alexander made himself wet and ready to service his new friend. "Prove to me that you're worth more than anyone bargained for," Burr challenged his lover. "I've never had a friend before. I promise that I'll make you proud," Alexander plead, desperate to please. Burr couldn't contain himself any longer and started to drill his wet ass. Alexander panted, running his hands along Burr's chisel. "I want you to scream," Burr decided, and Alexander cried out in ecstasy. "Let's get you in front of a crowd," Burr sighed with relief as he lay in bed, Alexander in his arms, and lit a post coital tobacco pipe. "Nothing like summer in the city..."


End file.
